


I want to be in the energy

by TammyDKiryu



Series: I believe in a better world for me and you [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs. Robin (2015), Batman: Bad Blood (2016), DC Animated Universe, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, i need to learn how to tag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: Lo primero que Tim hace es el buscar una computadora y buscar información. Y eso está bien. Porque lo primero que él hace al llegar a otra dimensión es... Bueno... nada. Porque el maldito murciélago de esa dimensión aparece antes de que pueda hacer algo.Cuando Tim termina y ya se encuentra caminando... Puede ver la cara confusa del menor. Y es tierna. En serio. Pero casi siempre no es una buena señal. Después de todo algo que confunda a Timothy Drake debe ser grave.





	1. Capitulo I

Lo primero que Tim hace es el buscar una computadora para obtener información. Y eso está bien. Porque lo primero que él hace al llegar a otra dimensión es... Bueno... nada. Porque el maldito murciélago de esa dimensión aparece antes de que pueda hacer algo.

Entonces solo espera a que su novio termine de descargar información a su tableta que siempre lleva con él.

Cuando Tim termina y ya se encuentra caminando... – _Tim, puedes hablar, ¿sabes?-_ Puede ver la cara confusa del menor. Y es tierna. En serio. Pero casi siempre no es una buena señal. Después de todo, algo que confunda a Timothy Jackson Drake debe ser grave.

 

**-¿…bebé?-**

 

Tim parece perdido en sus pensamientos. Es cuando ven dos sombras pasar por encima de la biblioteca a la que entraron.

Jason está listo para esconderse o pelear, lo que sea necesario, pero Batman y Robin no se detuvieron allí. Entonces ve a Tim correr y él termina siguiendolo de cerca.

No entiende nada.

Salen de la biblioteca y ven fuego en un edificio a dos calles de allí. Ese era su objetivo.

 

**-¿Tim?-**

 

Vuelve a preguntar porque Tim sigue sin decir nada. El menor solo hace una seña para comenzar a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad.

 

 

 

 

Él tiene apenas 200 dólares en su bolsillo. Sabe que Tim tiene más, así como sabe que tiene un par de tarjetas de créditos - _en serio, ese niño está listo para todo_ \- Pero las tarjetas están fuera como opción.

Terminan quedándose en un motel. - _Dos hermanos, alquilando una habitación en un motel. Familiar._ -

Tim saca su tableta para seguir investigando, mientras él inspecciona la habitación para elegir una de las camas y lanzar sus armas de su cinturón para apartarla.

No es muy paciente en general pero Tim  es una excepción, por lo que no pregunta otra vez.

Una hora exacta después, escucha a Tim suspirar. Lo mira de reojo dispuesto a escuchar lo que el menor tiene que decir. Porque sabe que dirá algo.

 

**-Jason...-**

 

Él no dice nada. Solo pone completa atención a su novio.

 

**-Esta tierra es... Diferente-**

 

Él quiere decir, pues _Duh. Es una Tierra Alterna._

Pero si Tim piensa que es **_diferente_** _,_ es porque en verdad lo es. La otra tierra que llamo **_diferente_** es esa en la que él no volvió. Nunca existió Tim Drake y había una chica llamada Carrie Kelly volando con el traje clásico de Robin. Por lo que cree que sería un caso así.

 

**-¿Qué tan diferente?-**

**-Moriste…-**

 

_Que sorpresa._

 

**-…antes de robar las llantas del Batmovil.-**

 

Ok. Eso sí era ** _diferente_**.

Casi siempre su muerte, era una constante en todas las Tierras -o tal vez el no moría, pero siempre el Joker causaba la muerte de algún Robin.-

 

**-Y yo... Yo morí en una de mis salidas-**

 

Y eso es... No tan sorprendente. Porque Tim casi lo hace en verdad. Solo que ocurrió un milagro _-Ha. Claro._ \- dejando solo a Tim incapacitado por dos semanas. -para que el pequeño mocoso volviera a subirse a los tejados- por lo que… Sí, no era realmente sorprendente. Lo siente por el Tim de esta Tierra pero, bueno, nadie era tan bueno como _su_ Tim.

 

Entonces se da cuenta de algo.

**-Espera... Si no estábamos, eso significa que…-**

**-Robin Dos y Robin Tres nunca existieron-**

 

Eso era un problema. Cuando había alguna versión de ellos en la Tierra, era mucho más fácil de identificarlos, pero ahora…

 

**-Por lo que Dick es Nightwing y Damian es Robin. Así de sencillo.-**

**-Solo ellos dos, ¿eh?-**

**-Si...-**

**-¿Cómo crees que B lo esté tomando? ¿Estará más relajado con solo ellos dos cerca?-**

**-Jason, no. No harás explotar la poca paciencia que tiene Bruce-**

**-¿Por qué no? Es obvio que necesita a un Red Hood en su vida-**

**-Sabes bien que no-**

**-Oh, eres un aguafiestas-**

 

 

 

 

No han salido de esa habitación por más de una semana y no es que no le agrade pasar tiempo con Tim. Es lindo pasar tiempo con Tim. Pero el menor se encuentra ignorándolo por completo. Solo revisa su tableta y las noticias. Nada más. Y un hombre tiene necesidades. -Otras palabras para decir que ha estado una semana en un motel con su novio sin tener sexo.-

Que deprimente es eso.

Entonces las noticias muestran algo sobre el murciélago.

Desapariciones de niños han estado ocurriendo. Recientemente hubo uno mayor. Sabe que Tim ha estado siguiendo el caso. Y al parecer Batman y Robin llegaron a la escena.

Pero comentan sobre como encontraron el cuerpo de Dollmaker sin vida y eso está mal.

 

**-Crees que...-**

**-No fue Damian-**

**-Babybird-**

**-Si solo son ellos dos… Dudo que Damian se arriesgue a incumplir _esa_ regla-**

**-¿Y crees que Bruce sepa eso?-**

 

Ve a Tim removerse incómodo.

Sabe que su relación con Damian no es la mejor… Por lo que es tal vez extraño defender a ese mocoso. Más en ese tema.

 

**-Debemos acercarnos, Jason-**

 

Se siente feliz de que al fin podrán salir pero…

 

**-Ellos no son nuestros hermanos, Tim. No tenemos que...-**

**-La muerte de Dollmaker no fue causado por Damian ni por Bruce. ¿No quieres saber quién lo hizo?-**

 

Bien, sí. Hay un asesino suelto. Que no es él, obviamente.

 

**-Pero no tendrás tu traje debajo de la ropa, ¿cierto?-**

 

Tim sonríe. Y es la primera vez en esa semana.

**-No soy Superman para hacer eso-**

Entonces, trajes improvisados.

_Lindo._

 

 

 

 

Él seguía contando con lo que llamaba traje. -Pero sin su casco- Tim es el que termino usando una ropa simple de civil de color oscuro. -El antifaz es el de siempre. Es lo único que Tim carga consigo al igual que su bō-

Se encuentran recorriendo la ciudad -fuera del camino del murciélago y fuera de las cámaras de seguridad- Tim quiere centrarse en seguir a Damian.

Tras un rato se dan cuenta como hay alguien más siguiendo a Damian en esos momentos.

 

**-Ellos son...-**

**-Pensé que ellos solo existían en esa tierra que…-** _Esa en la que Ra's te secuestro para jugar ajedrez…_

**-Al parecer no solo existen allí-**

 

 

 

 

 

Tim está preocupado. Puede notarlo. Aunque Tim se haya vuelto experto en mantener una expresión indiferente respecto a todo, él ya ha aprendió a leerlo.

Puede notar lo preocupado que esta. Bueno, es razonable al ver que los asesinos secretos de la ciudad han estado moviéndose demasiado.

 

**-Tenemos que hacer algo con Damian-**

**-A que te refieres con...-**

**-Está siendo manipulado-**

Y en verdad le sorprende escuchar ese tono de preocupación viniendo de Tim -principalmente al hablar de Damian-

 

**-Bebé... Él no es nuestro hermano. No podemos...-**

**-Los talones piensan hacerse de él. No dejare que...-**

**-¿Tim...?-**

 

Entonces puede ver movimiento cerca.

 

**-Ve a la mansión-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Ve a la mansión. Yo iré por Damian-**

**-Pero babybird…-**

**-¡Solo hazlo!-**

 

Tim está perdiendo su calma y eso es mala señal. Entonces lo ve. Ve a Robin entrar a lo que era el lugar de ese Talón.

El plan llego a un momento crítico en el que tendrán que intervenir. Y si Tim dice que vaya a la mansión es porque tiene que hacerlo.

Mira a su novio para tomar su rostro y besarle en los labios. Tim corresponde para alejarse un poco.

 

**-No mueras-**

**-Yo debería decir eso-**

 

Y Tim ya está en dirección del demonio mientras el empieza a correr hacia la Mansión Wayne.

 

 

 

 

Tiene que concentrarse.

Tiene que hacerlo si quiere llegar a tiempo con Bruce y Dick. No puede pensar en Tim muriendo. Pero llega a la mansión y todo está tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

Toca la puerta apresuradamente y Alfred abre. Lo mira confuso. Jason entra pidiendo permiso y Alfred parece a punto de decir algo cuando Bruce y Dick pasan por la recepción discutiendo.

 

**-Señor...-**

 

Entonces lo notan y Dick se tensa mientras Bruce le lanza una mirada clásica de Batman.

 

**-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?-**

**-Estas en peligro. Tenemos que salir. Ahora-**

 

Si Tim quería que llegara era porque es lo que sucedía. Algo iba hacia la mansión.

 

**-¿Que…? ¿De qué...?-**

 

Entonces la luz se va por completo. Dick ya está tomando sus armas de entre sus ropas y ve a Bruce tomar un batarang de quien-sabe-donde.

 

**-Alfred...-**

**-Entendido, señor-**

 

Alfred ya está en camino hacia la oficina del Padre de Bruce cuando se escuchan cristales romperse. Segundos después tienen a una docena de Talones rodeándolos. Él comienza a disparar. -Porque está molesto. ¿ _Cómo se atreven? ¿Saben cuánto cuesta limpiar esos ventanales? Alfred trabaja arduamente para mantenerlos limpios_.-

Y escucha el quejido de Dick y el gruñido de Bruce. Él sigue disparando a la cabeza.

 

(- _Según la computadora de Ra's. Los búhos cuentan con estos… Talones. Estos soldados que no están realmente vivos-_

_-Hablas de zombies-_

_-Jason. Esto no es una película. Pero sí. Es una buena palabra para definirlos. No puedes hacerles mucho daño. Y para acabar con ellos debes…-_

_-¿Destruir el cerebro?-_

_-En sí destruir el cuerpo por completo. Pero sé que el cerebro es importante también, así que...-_

_-Entendido, Red-_ )

 

La mayoría de los que lo atacaron -idiotas por hacerlo- terminan en el suelo teniendo un agujero en su frente. Corre hacia el salón porque escucha a Dick gemir de dolor. Y lo ve con varias cuchillas en su cuerpo. -D _ios, Dickie. No podrías ser más inútil._ -

Termina matando a todos los que están dispuestos a lanzarse sobre Dick para recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Bruce al tomar a Dick en sus brazos y correr hacia el reloj.

Él tiene suficiente balas para otra docena, lamentablemente esa docena aumentaba cada vez más. Termino yendo con los otros dos a la cueva.

 

 

 

 

Cuando llega con Damian, en verdad no sabe que esperar. ¿Una bienvenida? Completamente equivocado. ¿Un saludo o un insulto? Pff...

Cuando llega con Damian, este lo mira confundido. Sabe que debe estarse preguntando sobre si es un Talón pero...

 

**-¡Tu! ¡Tú eres el que me ha estado siguiendo! Padre te envió, ¿no es cierto? Dile que no volveré, que no...-**

 

Él solo saca una carcajada porque... Bien. Este Damian es más observador (o tal vez su Damian solo actúa cuando aparece y el otro reacciona sorprendido. Tal vez se están llevando mejor como para que le dé el gusto a Tim de que aún puede esconderse)

 

**-No me mando tu padre. Vengo a advertirte.-**

 

Y ya tiene a Damian abalanzándose sobre él, pero eso lo recuerda de su primer encuentro por lo que es fácil esquivarlo. Al igual que las navajas que lanza. – Que no son suyas. Talón debió haberlas dejado para el-

 

**-Robin. ¡Rob- Damian!-**

 

El menor duda por un momento. Es cuando lo somete y lo mantiene inmóvil.

 

**-Los Talones son peligrosos. Ellos quieren controlar Gotham. ¡Entiende!-**

**-No sé quién demonios seas. Pero no tienes que meterte en mis asuntos. Ni tu ni mi padre tienen derecho en meterse en mi vida. Mis decisiones…-**

 

Y es que… _¿Damian está pasando la pubertad o algo parecido? ¿Tan pronto?_

Damian sigue removiéndose, pero no quiere soltarse. Tiene curiosidad. Lo sabe. Después de todo si Damian en verdad quisiera soltarse, ya lo hubiera hecho.

 

**-Escucha, Robin. Los Wayne están en su lista-**

**-¿Cual lista?-**

**-La de exterminio-**

 

Siente a Damian tensarse.

Lo suelta levemente. Error. Recibe un cabezazo -Sabe que su nariz está rota, pero ha tenido peores- haciendo que se aleje un poco.

 

**-Mientes. Él... Él me hubiera dicho que...-**

**-Robin-**

Y ambos giran para ver al recién llegado.

 

**-Veo que has tomado tu decisión-**

 

Damian no dice nada. Solo asiente.

 

**-¿Quién es tu amigo?-**

 

Puede sentir la mirada del mayor en él. Puede sentir la sangre salir de su nariz también. Se pasa el dorso de su mano para removerla, pero sin quitarle los ojos al Talón.

 

**-Él no es...-**

 

Y el otro asiente, entendiendo.

Se mueve rápido. Él apenas logra detener la mano con la cuchilla que iba directo a su garganta. Mantiene su expresión indiferente mientras trata de girarla. El otro entiende que quiere hacer y se aleja. Él lo hace igual y se pone en pose de defensa.

Damian quiere abalanzársele de nuevo pero Talón lo detiene.

 

**-Espera-**

 

Entonces Talón ataca y el esquiva.

Es rápido y cuando sostiene una patada o puñetazo siente la fuerza que pone a los ataques. Casi como Kon cuando entrenan -y es obvio que Kon se contiene.-

Se distrae un poco y siente la cuchilla atravesar su costado. Retrocede y ve como la sangre comienza a manchar su ropa.

Ve a Damian querer acercarse. Talón lo vuelve a detener.

Es cuando Tim comienza a ver doble y se da cuenta que la cuchilla estaba envenenada.

 

_Claro. Idiota. Como pude..._

 

Cae de rodillas tratando de mantenerse consciente.

Talon está frente a él, sacando su katana. Entonces siente el frio filo en su garganta. Tan solo un movimiento y…

 

**-¡No!-**

**-Robin-**

 

Damian lo mira tratando de parecer indiferente. En cambio, él conoce ya muy bien las expresiones de Damian para saber que está nervioso. Preocupado.

 

**-¿Podemos irnos? Batman podría volver en cualquier momento. Que él sea un mensaje para él. Además… Morirá de todos modos por el veneno.-**

 

Talón entiende. Lo mira por un momento para patear su pecho y dejarlo en el suelo.

Entonces ambos salen del lugar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza.

Fue un idiota. Debió hacerle caso a su padre. Debió escuchar a ese chico que le advirtió.

No lo hizo y ahora...

Entonces escucha leves pisadas. Es Talón. Seguramente es él.

Siente como alguien acaricia su cabello. Él toma la mano con agresividad y es cuando ve un par de ojos azules.

 

**-Hey...-**

**-¿Tu…?-**

 

El otro le sonríe para deshacerse del agarre y sacar algo de su bolsillo.

 

**-¿Qué es lo que...?-**

 

Y lo ve sacar una linterna o algo parecido. Pero no es eso. Después de todo, las linternas no cortan acero.

Varios barrotes caen y el otro le ofrece la mano.

Duda pero termina colocándose su antifaz para tomar la mano.

 

 

 

 

Escucha el grito de Talón cerca de ellos. Pero el otro sigue jalándolo.

Lo ve correr por los pasillos. Sin siquiera dudar y es impresionante, porque se encuentran en un laberinto.

Entonces logra escuchar algo. Agua caer. Cristales romperse. El otro apresura el paso.

Algo va mal.

 

 

 

 

Se dirigen a la mansión. Simplemente lo sabe.

Ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada. Tiene tantas preguntas pero su padre… Wayne. El nombre Wayne estaba en la lista.

Cuando llegan, notan los ventanales rotos. Los cuerpos en el suelo. Y unos tienen una bala en la cabeza. _¿Cómo…?_

Pero el otro solo saca una pequeña carcajada para correr hacia el reloj.

_¡La Cueva!_

 

 

 

 

Cuando están allí. Su padre está en una armadura o algo por el estilo. Nightwing está peleando junto a otra persona. -No puede reconocerlo- Gira a ver a su acompañante y este solo hace una seña para que se separen.

Escucha las palabras de Talón y lo ve combatir contra su padre. Él no... No dejara que mate a su padre.

Corre hacia él. Le da con todo. Y quiere matarlo. Pero no puede.

Talón está apunto de matarlo cuando…

 

**-¡Jason!-**

 

Escucha un disparo y el cuerpo de Talón cae frente a ellos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**-¿Qué ese malnacido QUE?-**

**-Vocabulario-**

**-…Ingles-***

 

Ve al menor rodar los ojos para darle un leve golpe en el hombro del otro.

 

**-No... No... ¡Bebé!. Pudiste haber dicho eso antes. Lo hubiera hecho sufrir-**

**-Jason... No. Nada de torturas. Además... Estoy bien. Encontré este antídoto en la computadora de la cueva...-**

**-Entonces tú fuiste quien entro en nuestro sistema-** interrumpió Dick, siendo completamente ignorado.

**-…y había arreglado algunas cosas para que fuera más rápido -**

**-Te apuñalo con una navaja envenenada. Por lo menos se merecía dedos rotos y mandíbula dislocada-**

**-Jason-**

**-Tim-**

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** dijo finalmente Damian, aun sosteniendo su hombro por la herida de la pelea recién acabada.

 

Tim y Jason dejaron de discutir para mirar a las otras personas en la cueva y después compartir una mirada.

Jason mostró una sonrisa y Tim frunció el ceño.

**-No-**

**-¡oh, vamos!-**

**-Ni se te ocurra-**

Jason camino hacia los otros aun con la sonrisa.

**-Somos tus hijos de otra dimensión-** dijo, mientras miraba a Bruce.

**-¡Maldición, Jason!-**


	2. Capítulo II

Decir que Bruce pareciera considerarlo, lo sorprendía.

Porque no estaban contra el suelo, con Dick y Damian sobre ellos. Ni estaban recibiendo una de esas miradas que Bruce tanto utiliza con los malos (no es como si alguno de los dos aun fuera afectado por ella)

Simplemente los miraba sin ninguna expresión, pero ambos podían reconocer las miradas de su padre.

Dick y Alfred estaban más concentrados en sanar las heridas que en prestarles atención a ellos. Y Damian solo los veía con desconfianza. Típico.

Jason está a punto de decir algo más cuando Batman es quien lo hace primero.

 

**-Ayudaran a limpiar-**

**-¿…Qué?-**

**-Oh… ¡Vamos!-**

 

Damian mira a su padre por unos segundos para terminar yendo con Alfred cuando se lo pide.

 

**-Sí que lo tomo en serio-** murmuro Jason para acercarse al cuerpo de uno de los talones y patearlo como si eso pudiera hacer que volviera a reaccionar.

 

Tim seguía mirando a Bruce mientras este le devolvía la mirada.

Y así como con su Bruce, con eso fue suficiente para que terminara sonriendo levemente y Bruce asintiera.

Volviendo con Jason, este seguía pateando cuerpos con un semblante aburrido.

 

**-Lo dije para que entrara en pánico... No para que nos ordenara como el padre que no es-**

 

Tim suspira para darle palmaditas en el hombro.

 

- **Ya, ya…-**

**-No te burles de mí, Babybird-**

**-No lo hago, pero estamos hablando de B. Crea o no lo que dijiste, no entraría en pánico frente a nosotros -**

**-Solo nos ignorara y no hablara del tema-**

**-Tal vez...-**

**-O tal vez decida secuestrarnos para ponernos en el Campo-**

**-Si... Eso también es posible-**

**-Bueno... Si eso sucede, esta vez seguiré tu consejo y usaré mallas-**

 

Espera una respuesta de parte de Tim, pero tras unos segundos sin tenerla termina girando para encontrarse con el menor inconsciente en el suelo.

 

**-¡Tim!-**

 

 

 

 

 

**-Tal vez pudo mencionar ¡que ese antídoto era temporal!-**

 

Se encontraban en lo que hubiera sido la habitación de Tim (si este hubiera terminado con el murciélago).

Tim se encontraba inconsciente en la cama con un par de agujas en su brazo implementándole el debido antídoto al veneno. Jason se encontraba sentado justo a su lado con los otros tres frente a la cama.

 

**-Así es Tim... No cree que sea algo importante detalles como esos-**

**-¡Pudo morir!-**

**-Sí, bueno... No sería la primera vez-**

**-Qué-** Dick parece perturbado.

Jason lo encontró gracioso- **Que-**

**-Damian, Dick... Salgan, necesito hablar con... Nuestro invitado-**

 

Los mencionado miran a Bruce para pasar a mirar a Jason. Este solo levanta las manos en forma de rendición.

Dick asiente llevándose a rastras a Damian cuando este pensaba en replicar.

Alfred termina de ajustar el medicamento para asentir a ambos hombres e igual salir de la habitación.

Hay un silencio incómodo y le parece familiar. Más cuando con quien lo comparte es Bruce. Por lo que se mantiene mirando a Tim en la cama tratando de contar cuantas veces respira en un minuto.

Siente a Bruce acercarse y él sigue tratando de concentrarse en Tim.

Es cuando siente una mano en su hombro y un escalofrío recorrerle.

**-Gracias por ayudar-** corto y al punto. Típico de Bruce.

**-Hey, no. Deberías agradecerle al chico en la cama. Él es el que decidió intervenir** -

 

Algo le dice que Bruce ya se encuentra mirando a Tim.

 

- **Ya lo hice-** y si no fuera porque ha pasado más tiempo en la mansión por Tim y que ha podido presenciar en primera fila la interacción de Tim con Bruce. Claro que sería igual aquí.

**-Claro que lo hiciste-** dijo girando para verlo. Y es cuando nota esa expresión de padre preocupado.

 

Por un demonio, que la única razón por la que le creyó es por la plática casi telepática que tuvo con Tim.

 

**-Él estará bien... Ha sufrido peores cosas-**

 

Bruce parece más tenso al escuchar eso y él suspira porque... _Enserio_.

 

**-Escucha. De dónde venimos han ocurrido una gran cantidad de mierda…-**

**-Lenguaje-**

 

Jason no logra evitar sacar una carcajada. Eso sonó tan familiar.

 

**-Sí, sí. Lo siento. El punto es que...** -y deja mostrar una leve sonrisa **-De nada-**

 

Es obvio que Bruce no le mostró una sonrisa. Porque Batman no sonríe. Y el mundo terminaría si eso ocurriera.

Entonces escucha un leve gruñido a su lado. Gira y nota a Tim mirándolos.

**-Hey, bebé-**

 

Este vuelve a gruñir para poner su antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

 

**-Sí, estará bien-** dice volviendo a mirar a Bruce mientras se levanta de la silla. **-Pero se lo que lo hará mejorarse...-**

Bruce mira la cama para mirarlo a él.

 

**-Tienes cafetera, ¿cierto?-**

 

Escuchan a Tim hacer un sonido de aprobación desde la cama.

 

 

 

Es extraño como la mansión, en tan solo unas horas, ya se encuentra impecable. Pero claro, _Alfred._

Entra a la cocina con Bruce siguiéndolo y se encuentra con Dick y Damian limpiando la cocina. Decide ignorarlos por el bien de su novio para ir directamente a la alacena y tomar el café.

Siente la mirada de ambos sobre él, pero sigue concentrado en preparar la cafetera milagrosamente intacta.

En un momento ya tiene a Dick a su lado. Lo sabe por el olor dulce que este desprende. Al parecer una constante multiuniversal.

 

**-Así que...-**

 

Él sigue ignorándolo.

 

**-…él y tu.-**

**-Nop. No necesito esto-** levanta las manos girando a ver a Dick- **No hablare de mi vida amorosa contigo, cuando ni siquiera la he hablado con mi Dick-**

 

Y sabe que dijo lo incorrecto cuando la cara de ese Dick se ilumina.

 

**-¡Entonces lo son! Y… ¿TU Dick? ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Son mis hermanos de otra dimensión?-**

 

Gruñe, porque ahora Dick habla a mil palabras por segundo y el café tardara un tiempo.

Bruce mira con una casi imperceptible sonrisa a su hijo y a ese chico. Mientras por la comisura de su visión nota a su otro hijo salir de la cocina discretamente.

 

 

 

 

Trata de moverse, pero todo duele. Sabe que debió pensarlo mejor al hacer eso, pero Damian estaba en peligro y él muriendo, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Suspiro sintiendo su cuerpo protestar por los músculos que debieron moverse al exhalar.

Entonces escucha la puerta abrirse. Pero no logra oler el dulce aroma del café.

Quita su antebrazo de sus ojos para encontrarse con una mirada azulina.

Parpadea, y el menor hace lo mismo.

 

**-Damian-**

 

El otro vuelve a parpadear.

 

**-Eh-** termina sentándose ignorando el dolor para concentrarse en la expresión de Damian **-... ¿necesitas algo?-**

 

Este seguro que eso no lo debería decir él.

El otro sigue sin decir nada y en verdad esto es el mayor tiempo que ha pasado con Damian sin decir algún insulto o dar algún golpe. Por lo que es muy incómodo.

 

**-..as-**

 

Esta seguro que debería estar escuchando algo. Después de todo los labios de Damian se movieron.

 

**-¿…Disculpa?-**

**-tt-**

 

Tim sonríe porque ese es el típico Damian.

 

**-Dije. Grac- -**

 

La puerta se abre de golpe y deja ver a un Jason con una taza en sus manos (dulce –no literal- y milagroso café) con un Dick colgado de su cuello. Jason parece a punto de perder los estribos y Dick sigue hablando cosas sin sentido. Lo típico.

 

**-¡Oh, Damian!-** Dick menciona y Jason los mira. Parece confundido, pero algo más tranquilo al verlo reincorporado.

 

Avanza para llegar a su lado y pasarle la taza mientras Damian parece molesto ya con Dick rodeándolo.

 

**-Damian-** dice llamando la atención de todos **-de nada-** dice sonriéndole.

 

Damian lo mira totalmente confundido para desviar la mirada y bufar.

Dick comienza a preguntar y él tan solo disfruta de su taza de café y del calor de la mano de Jason en su cabello.


	3. Capítulo III

Tras una semana ellos siguen allí, pero Damian ya no está una mañana.

 

**-El amo Damian… necesitaba un tiempo a solas-**

 

Jason y Tim solo intercambian una mirada.

 

 

 

 

 

Jason sabe muy bien que su novio está poniéndose ansioso. Más de lo normal, claro. Después de todo nunca habían tardado tanto en un solo lugar. (El sí. Pero Tim no tiene por qué saberlo.)

Lo ve tomar más tazas de café de lo que una persona normalmente debería tomar. Nota como Bruce lo mira, como si le pidiera mentalmente que hiciera algo al respecto.

Él solo dice un _no te preocupes_ para que esa mirada se intensifique.

 

Bruce cree que tal vez sea necesaria una charla con su otro yo sobre cómo cuidar a sus hijos. (escucha en su mente la voz de Dick diciéndole _hipócrita_ )

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce mira como Dick no deja de seguir tanto a Jason como a Tim a cualquier parte que van de la mansión.

Nota como Jason parece molesto y a punto de lanzarle algo a Dick.

Como Tim parece resignado, pero capta un brillo nostálgico en la mirada del menor.

Y Dick parece… feliz, cuando esa no es una emoción que elegiría para describir a Dick estando en la mansión.

Porque las cosas con Dick no terminaron bien. Y la llegada de Damian ayudo un poco, tan solo un poco, porque ahora son capaces de estar en una misma habitación sin un silencio completamente incómodo.

Al final entiende como la presencia de Tim y Jason (el saber que estos dos chicos de otra tierra son sus hermanos menores) tal vez afecte en su humor.

 

 

 

 

 

Un mes después de que Damian se fuera a su viaje de _(- …“autodescubrimiento”- -Jason, por favor_ -). Un mes y una semana después de que Jason y Tim llegaran allí. Red Hood y Red Robin salen a patrullar junto con Batman y Nightwing.

Tienen que mantenerse cerca porque ellos no son sus hijos (Pudieron serlo. Si hubieran llegado a tiempo.) y no quiere ser responsable por su muerte (otra vez). Pero cuando Red Robin y Red Hood se meten en una pelea, cuando terminan con más de una docena de hombres más rápido de lo que Nightwing o hasta él lo hubiera hecho, sabe que no tiene por qué preocuparse.

Dick menciona como - _eso pareció tan fácil-_. Jason responde con - _años de experiencia-_. Y cuando pasa a ver a Tim –Red Robin. Porque es Red Robin en ese momento. Todo lo incómodo y nervioso que es el menor en la mansión ha desaparecido en el campo- lo hace comprobar eso.

Porque nota como Tim se encuentra registrando el lugar, se encuentra alerta. El cómo no ha dicho nada desde que salió. Nada a ellos, al menos. Porque al igual que Dick. Al igual que _Robin._ Utiliza las palabras como distracción.

 

 

 

Tras recorrer gran parte de la ciudad terminan en la Torre Wayne, en donde Red Robin les muestra la pantalla de su Tablet que presenta la imagen de cada uno de los pertenecientes a su círculo de villanos.

Dick parece impresionado. Jason sigue limpiando sus armas (– _Tranquilo, B. Son balas de salva_ \- _-…Esta vez- -Sí. Esta vez-)_ y el sigue tratando de descifrar en que momento Tim coloco cámaras en todo Arkham. Porque esas no son sus cámaras. Ni las cámaras que Arkham tiene.

 

 **\- ¿No consideraste que Bruce ya los tiene vigilados? –** menciona Dick mientras acomoda su barbilla sobre uno de los hombros de Red Robin, mirando la pantalla.

**-Una cosa es saber que están vigilados y otra cosa es vigilarlos. En este mes no he visto que B revise las cámaras-**

**-Pero tú lo has estado haciendo-** dice Jason mientras abraza por detrás a Tim haciendo que Dick tenga que moverse de su hombro.

 

Dick saca un ruidito de indignación y Jason solo le sonríe mordaz.

Él sigue esperando que Tim diga o haga algo porque no fue dicho como pregunta sino como un hecho. Y Tim solo le sonríe, lo que lo hace cierto.

**-Mad Hatter escapo hace dos días de Arkham-**

La forma tan tranquila como lo dice el menor lo hace verlo. **\- ¿Qué? -**

**\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? La cámara…-**

**-Alguien congelo la cámara...-** nota el cambio de tono de voz del menor, así como este termina devolviéndole la mirada-... **porque sabían que estabas mirando-**

**\- ¿Estás diciendo que alguien sabía sobre B y su vigilancia intensa, y esa misma persona ayudo a escapar al Mad Hatter? -**

**\- ¿no lo escuchaste, N? –** Jason ya había dejado en libertad a Tim para acercarse demasiado a Dick.

**\- ¿por qué? -**

Más importante… **\- ¿…Quién? -**

 **-No lo sé. Pero nunca ocurre algo bueno cuando alguien saca a otro alguien de Arkham-** el menor pasa a ver a Jason y este bufa mientras desvía la mirada.

 

Sabe que hay una historia allí. Pero no es importante ahora.

 

 **\- ¿qué deberíamos hacer? -** pregunta y Dick lo mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Nota como Jason lo mira de reojo, pero Tim solo parpadea para sonreír levemente.

**-esperar-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan que dije que esto ya estaba terminado?  
> Yeah...


	4. Capítulo IV

Jason gruñe cerca de su odio y él lo sigue ignorando porque en verdad tiene que tener ese reporte para Bruce cuando regresen.

Pero Jason está a su lado besando su cuello y eso lo distrae.

 

**\- ¡Tim, basta! ¡Préstame atención! -** se queja Jason y él solo sonríe levemente porque sigue sin creer lo necesitado que es Jason por atención.

 

Bueno. No es totalmente imposible de creer. Pero pasar de disparos e intentos de asesinato a mordidas y lloriqueos es un gran cambio.

 

**-TIM-**

**-No creo que Batman aprecie hacer cualquier cosa bajo su techo-**

**-Si no me importó cuando nuestro Bruce nos encontró en mi habitación. Crees que me importara si este Bruce nos encuentra en la tuya…-**

**-No es mía -**

**-Pero pudo ser-**

**-Jason-**

**-Tim-**

 

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos antes de que Tim terminara cerrando su computador y la colocara en el buro de al lado.

 

**-Te han dicho algo sobre...-**

**-Damian investigo. Tenía mucha curiosidad después de que les dijimos nuestros nombres. Estoy seguro de que se lo dijo a Bruce y Dick. Sus miradas lo dicen todo-**

**-Ambos se culpan-**

**-Obviamente-**

**-Lo que es estúpido, cuando ellos no podrían haber hecho algo-**

 

Pero ambos saben que eso es mentira. Batman y Robin pudieron hacer algo. Llegar a tiempo esta vez los hubiera salvado, pero nuevamente ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Jason estaba acostumbrado y Tim estaba comenzando a hacerlo.

 

**\- ¿Deberíamos darles _spoilers_? -**

 

Tim solo se removió para terminar recargado contra el pecho de Jason.

 

**-No es como si sirviera de algo en este universo-**

**-Podría no ser tan diferente de lo que crees-**

 

 

 

 

  **-Ra’s al ghul está muerto-**

 

Alza la mirada para encontrarse con Tim mostrándole algo en su Tablet.

 

**\- …¿Si? -**

**-¿no pudiste mencionarlo antes?-**

**-No sabía que- -**

 

Escucha un gruñido de parte de Tim para verlo subir a la mansión.

Se quedó por un momento mirando las escaleras. A veces era muy difícil comprender a Tim.

 

 

 

 

 

**-Gracias, Wayne-** escucha la voz molesta de Jason. Y en verdad es demasiado temprano para esto.

**\- ¿De que estas hablando, Todd? -** Damian regreso hace una semana y ya parece contar con la suficiente confianza como para odiar a los invitados. ~~~~

**-No se te ocurrió mencionar la muerte de Ra’s al ghul algo más temprano-** Y quiere aclarar que nunca menciono nada, pero sabe que Jason lo sabe.

**\- ¿Donde esta Timmy? -**

**-Ese es el problema. Salió anoche y no ha regresado-**

**\- ¿no deberías estar más preocupado? -**

**-Tim estuvo por su cuenta, viajando por un año por todo el mundo. Yo creo que es capaz de cuidarse solo-**

 

Pero él sabe bien que Jason si está preocupado. Lo nota cuando este mira la cafetera como si esperara ver a Tim estando a lado de ella.

 

**\- La muerte de mi Abuelo, ¿qué tiene que ver con la desaparición de Drake?** -

**-Tim ha llegado a la conclusión de que un Ra’s Al ghul es necesario en el mundo. El cómo llego a esa conclusión, lo ignoro. Pero tal vez tenga algo que ver que, con un Ra’s al ghul, Tim pueda ocupar su pequeña y malvada mente para manipularlo-**

 

Dick lo mira algo preocupado, Damian molesto y él… él tan solo puede verlo. Desde el principio pensó que Tim era demasiado listo para su bien. Tal vez para el bien de todos.

 

- **Así que… No Ra’s Al ghul, no forma de evitar que la Liga de Asesinos venga por ustedes** -

\- **¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Cómo mi Abuelo puede ser manipulado por alguien como… _Drake_? -**

 

Jason está molesto. Porque algo que odia más que cualquier cosa (casi más que al Joker) son personas subestimando a su novio. Él lo hizo alguna vez y termino con una palanca cayendo sobre su cráneo otra vez. Por lo que sonríe, mostrando los dientes, retando al mocoso al decir algo después de….

 

**-Sí, bueno… has escuchado a alguien más, además de Bruce, que Ra’s llame detective-**

 

Dick pasa a mirar a Bruce mientras este sigue mirando a Jason y Damian abre los ojos. Porque es estúpido que…. Es imposible que alguien, además de su Padre, sea el objetivo de respeto de su Abuelo. Sin importar que sea en otra Tierra.

 

**-Además de que la única que podría tomar el liderazgo de la Liga, sin contarte a ti o a _Tim,_ es…-**

**-Talia-**

**-y todos sabemos que Talia no es la mejor persona que existe en el mundo-**

 

Damian está a punto de decir algo, porque están hablando de su madre, pero no lo hace. No cuando su Padre ya está dirigiéndose hacia la Cueva. Y como Robin, él lo sigue.

 

Jason tiene el casco de su motocicleta a su costado en segundos dispuesto a salir.

 

**-Jay… ¿dónde piensas ir? -**

**-a buscar a mi novio-**

**\- ¿crees que Tim esté en peligro? -**

**-no, pero como dije... No Ra’s Al Ghul, no posibilidad de que la Liga no ataque a matar cuando lo vean-**

**-Bueno… ¡iré contigo! -**

**-en verdad esperaba que no dijeras eso-**

**-son mis hermanos, claro que iré-**

 

Y Jason se detiene en su camino a la salida porque recuerda que ese no es su Dick. No es realmente su hermano –este Dick no tiene ninguna responsabilidad con él o con Tim.- Y aun así está dispuesto a seguirlo.

 

Sonríe de lado para termina lanzándole el casco.

 

**-Bien-**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando ya se encuentran recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, ambos no saben a dónde dirigirse exactamente. Dick dice _No hay miembros de la Liga en Gotham_ pero él lo sabe muy bien. Siempre hay miembros de la Liga en Gotham (sin importar que la Cabeza del Demonio este muerto) después de todo, Damian está allí.

Nunca es fácil encontrar su centro de operaciones, pero recuerda los casos que leyó sobre Ra’s en la computadora de Tim. Trata de centrarse en las ubicaciones y en minutos ya tiene al menos 3 sitios posibles en mente.

Dick no menciona nada cuando comienza a conducir a una cierta dirección, pero sabe que lo está mirando, puede sentir la mirada estilo Batman que a este Dick le falta por perfeccionar.

 

 

Tres sitios menos después, con dos nuevos por delante lo hacen más ansioso. Tanto que decidió separarse de Dick.

_Como si eso siempre fuera buena idea_ se dijo mientras trataba de levantarse del golpe por la espalda que lo tomo por sorpresa.

Entonces escucho unos tacones, y oh como reconocía muy bien esos tacones.

Encontrarse con Talia nunca es bueno. Pero en esta ocasión es peor ya que no hay historia. No hay nada que haga que Talia se contenga con él. Por lo que no se sorprende al sentir el cuchillo en su pierna.

Solo saca un gemido de dolor porque fue en un punto específico muy doloroso -agradece que no haya sido más arriba si no también Tim resultaría molesto al respecto- Simplemente trata de pensar en algo que no sea su próxima muerte a manos de una de las mujeres más peligrosas del mundo.

_Sip. Tim no estará nada contento._

 

De repente se escucha un estruendo y jura poder oler a quemado. Escucha a Talia chasquear la lengua antes de sentir un golpe en el rostro y nada.


	5. Capítulo V

Tan solo se fue por menos de una semana y al regresar a Gotham se encuentra con que Jason, Bruce y ahora Damian fueron secuestrados por Talia Al Ghul. Con Kate Kane ayudándolos al igual que el hermano de Tam, que de cierta forma termino implicado.

Tratar de llegar con ellos era ridículo. Más considerando que logro escuchar la explosión de fondo cuando se comunicó con Nightwing.

Juraba que si Jason se encontraba en el lugar haría que alguien golpeara la realidad tan solo para que su novio reviviera y pudiera matarlo con sus propias manos.

Cuando Dick dijo que tenían a Bruce pero que Talia se había llevado a Jason, supo que el problema aun no terminaba.

Ya se encontraba nuevamente en busca de Mad Hatter cuando un mensaje llego a su correo. No pudo evitar sacar un leve gruñido.

 

 

 

 

 

Menciono lo estúpido que era dejar ir a Bruce a un lugar público después de lo sucedió, pero ¿alguien le prestó atención?

Claro que no.

Una hora después de que Bruce había partido a su reunión, llego a la Cueva una señal de emergencia de parte de Batwoman.

En el camino hacia el departamento de Kane, Red Robin se mantuvo con una expresión que decía “Te lo dije” dirigida a Nightwing.

 

 

Reconoce el ruido del seguro de un arma quitarse por lo que termina empujando a Robin al suelo para cubrirlo con su propio cuerpo resultando con una de las balas rozando su costado.

El menor se remueve, pero no le presta atención cuando lo mantiene entre sus brazos para poder girar fuera del camino de las balas.

Su costado duele, pero sigue hasta quedar detrás de una gran estructura. Cuando se reincorpora y se asoma, ve a Red Hood. Demonios, que no tenía planeado el pelear con su novio hoy.

 

**-Robin…-**

 

Damian se encuentra cerca de su herida a punto de hacer algo. Nota el nerviosismo del menor y le parece adorable que se preocupe por él. Es cuando nota como su herida sí que está sangrando.

_Oh. No balas de goma._

 

**-Ve a ayudar a Nightwing-**

**-Pero Dra- -**

**-Has lo que te digo, Damian. Yo puedo con él-**

 

Robin lo ve considerando si obedecer o no, pero piensa que Tim –Red Robin- nunca utilizaría nombres en el campo a no ser que fuera necesario. Así que solo asiente para terminar lanzando una bomba de humo y hacer que ambos puedan desaparecer completamente de la vista de Red Hood.

 

 

Tim se encuentra molesto -tal vez molesto sea poco a lo que siente- porque nuevamente Talia se metió con SU novio. Y simplemente eso era ridículo. Espera que Batwoman le esté pateando su trasero.

Nightwing y Robin tienen que encargarse de Batman y él... él puede encargarse de su novio.

 

**-Estúpido control mental-**

 

Trata de creer que es otra sesión de entrenamiento. En esas en la que Damian forma parte. Ya que, si son solo ellos tres, él no puede contenerse. No cuando ambos deciden utilizar armas letales y – _es para hacerlo más creíble, Drake_ -

 

Su costado quema cada vez que se mueve, pero ha dejado de sangrar. Jason ya se encuentra sin su casco por lo que debería ser más fácil el dejarlo inconsciente.

Pero subestima a Jason. Se da cuenta que hasta cuando debería tomarlo enserio, este se contiene para no lastimarlo -debería considerarlo adorable, pero en esos momentos eso mismo no resulta de gran ayuda para poder seguirle el paso-

Termina en el suelo, con Jason sobre de él. Un par de manos en su cuello, apretando con fuerza y él trata de deshacer el agarre.

Se remueve, pero el otro no cede.

Considera sus opciones. Que no son muchas, considerando como el oxígeno cada vez está faltando más, por lo que deja de pelear. Y espera.

Es cuando Jason gestiona si continuar. Cuando duda si debería seguir apretando o no. Golpea con fuerza la nuca de Jason con su pie. Jason termina cayendo sobre él en una posición incómoda y nuevamente no logra respirar tan bien.

Pero cree que puede soportarlo por un tiempo más.

 

 

Cuando sale de debajo de Jason y este sigue inconsciente, decide llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Así que lo toma en su espalda para llegar al Cuarto de Control e ignorando los dos cuerpos en él, deja a Jason con Alfred.

No hará para nada el reporte de esta misión.

 

 

Escucha el disparo y cuando llega, ve a Dick y a Damian sosteniendo a Bruce mientras Kate quiere lanzarse sobre Talia.

Él saca algo de su cinturón -un dardo, uno especial- y se lo lanza a Talia antes de que logre llegar al ventanal, dejándola completamente inconsciente

Todos lo terminan mirando para el tan solo tocar su comunicador y decir:

 

**-Está hecho-**

 

Logra sentir la penetrante mirada de Bruce y lo nota apunto de protestar, pero Damian ya está con Talia y Dick sigue tratando de mantenerse a él y a Bruce en pie.

Ya sabe que tiene mucho que explicar.

 

 

 

 

**-…y claro que tú eras el único que podría encontrarlo-**

 

Porque fue tonto pensar que Ra’s al ghul estaba muerto. ¿Desde cuándo Ra’s al ghul puede quedarse muerto? Él sería feliz si eso fuera posible.

 

- **Lo dices como si alguna vez dudaste de mí. Dime, Jay… ¿lo hiciste? -**

 

Y su novio solo le gruñe porque en ese momento tienen a la Cabeza del Demonio tomando té en la sala de la Mansión.

Por fin llegan a la sala y todos pasan a mirarlo. Logra notar lo tenso que se encuentran, pero él ya se encuentra mirando a Ra’s.

 

**-Timothy-** dice el mayor y el solo sonríe tratando de ser amable y sentándose frente a este.

**-No esperábamos tu visita-**

**-Quería venir por mi malcriada hija yo mismo-**

 

El menor asiente para tomar una taza de la mesita de centro y beber algo de té.

Entonces escucha la voz no tan discreta de Dick decir _¿esto es normal para ti?_ para después escuchar un suspiro de parte de Jason y un _no tienes idea._

 

**-Yo te asegure que mantendría a Talia aquí, pero la decisión de entregártela no es mía-**

 

Jason bufa, porque no es como si Tim nunca tomara decisiones sin preguntar a los demás. Termino metiendo a la Cabeza del Demonio en esto, después de todo.

 

**-Esto incumple nuestro trato, Timothy-**

**-No. Yo dije que te ayudaría a recobrar el liderazgo de la Liga a cambio de que no metieras a Gotham en tus planes. El mantener a Talia viva y el mantenerla aquí es un plus. No me tientes en hacer algo drástico, Ra’s-**

 

Dick en verdad quiere intervenir porque ¡ _Tim acaba de amenazar a Ra’s al ghul_!. Damian se tensa y Bruce se encuentra pensando sus opciones. Y Jason solo suspira. Cree que debería estar más preocupado de tener a toda la Liga en contra suya. De nuevo.

Pero Ra’s y Tim solo se mantienen mirándose fijamente. Y después de un rato, Ra’s termina mostrando una sonrisa. Hasta podría decir una orgullosa sonrisa.

 

**-Muy bien, Joven detective. Preguntémosle al Murciélago de Gotham sobre su decisión-**

 

Y habla como si los demás no estuvieran allí. Como si Tim fuera el único presente y Bruce cree que algo de eso debería incomodarle porque cuando dijo Jason que Ra’s tenía _algo_ por Tim. No espero que fuera tan literal. Ambos pasan a verlo y él se tensa un poco más.

Dick quisiera reír de la expresión que Bruce tiene en ese momento, si no fuera preocupante ver a Batman tensarse en su propia casa.

 

**-Talia se quedará aquí-** a Dick le sigue sorprendiendo como Bruce puede mantener la fuerza en su voz. La presencia de Ra’s al ghul y Tim en una misma habitación es… abrumante. – **Será llevada a Blackgate-**

 

Ra’s pasa a mirar a Tim.

 

**-Ambos sabemos que Batman tendrá especial cuidado con ella. Por lo que pasara un tiempo para que pueda salir y para que pueda intervenir en tus planes. Por lo que es la mejor opción. Luego, si este si interviene en tus planes, tendrás toda la libertad con el castigo hacia tu hija-**

 

Y Bruce en verdad debería preocuparse por como Ra’s sigue mirando a Tim.

 

**-Estoy de acuerdo entonces, Timothy. Mi hija se quedará en Gotham. -**

 

Tim asiente. Ambos se levantan y terminan caminando hacia la entrada principal.

Todos se quedan en su lugar porque no saben qué demonios acaba de pasar.

Escuchan a Ra’s al ghul dar las gracias a Alfred por el té antes de salir de la mansión.

 

Cuando Tim regresa, Jason ya está a su lado abrazándolo posesivamente.

Damian mira a Tim con algo de incredulidad en sus ojos. Pero se levanta para colocarse frente a él y mostrar una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Dick y Bruce intercambian miradas para igual acercarse al menor.

 

**-Tim…-**

**-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… nada de interacción con villanos internacionales, es solo que- -**

**-Gracias-**

Tim mira a Bruce y Bruce le devuelve la mirada. **-de nada-**

**-Eso fue sorpréndete, Timmy. Aterrador… pero sorprendente. -**

**-Gracias, Dick-**

**-En verdad puedo verte como el Fantasma blanco de Ra’s al ghul-**

**-Yo preferiría el título de Cabeza del Demonio-**

**-Sé que sí, bebé. Lo que lo hace aterrador es que si lograrías cumplir con el título-**

**-Oh, calla… me harás sonrojar-**

 

 

 

 

Unos días después, volvieron a su tierra.

Simplemente una mañana estaban saliendo de la habitación para tomar el desayuno en el piso de abajo, pero al abrir la puerta terminaron chocando con Bruce. Con un Bruce mucho mayor, más cansado y con una cicatriz en su rostro que anoche no estaba.

 

**-Oh. Volvieron. Bienvenidos. -** fue lo único que dijo el mayor para seguir su camino a su habitación. Supusieron que acababa de volver de patrullar por lo que estaba en “autopiloto”.

 

Ambos miraron a Bruce llegar a su habitación y encerrarse en ella. Intercambiaron una mirada para volver a entrar a su propia habitación.

Podrían esperar un par de horas más para el desayuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un buen final?  
> No lo se... No lo conozco...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Este lo publique en 2016 y la verdad es cuando ya me agrado más mi escritura por lo que no le cambie casi nada.  
> 2\. Si, lo comencé tras haber visto Son of Batman y BatmanvsRobin... y fue más porque... <¿Qué demonios, DC? ¿Dónde esta mi película con toda la Batfamily?> Entonces salio Bad Blood y estaba ya quemando algo, saben? Y luego me entero que quienes las dirigieron mencionaron como o que aun no aparecen... La verdad no me importa, así que decidí arreglar el problema...  
> 3\. Y ya que amo cuando personajes conocen otros universos, se volvió una serie.  
> (¿esta es la primera en orden cronológico? nop ¿realmente importa que los publique en orden cronológico? no realmente ¿algún día podre terminar las otras? tal vez?)
> 
> Si lo leyeron y les agrado, ¡lo agradezco!


End file.
